An Unexpected 50
by Liggy-Minaj
Summary: Angela Is a loose cannon. Her mother can't control her, school doesn't interest her and all she wants to do is hang with her friends and make music. She's determined to be the best and reach fame all on her own and not let anyone get in the way. Ana has to cope with her 50 having a daughter by another woman and Christian now has 2 women who don't listen in his life.


**I really love the 50 Shades Trilogy, so I decide I would throw my hand in at writing a fic for it. This is the first non-anime/cartoon fic I have ever written so I will do my best to keep aspects of it to a real life basis. This is also my first time writing in the first person form so a lot of first for me going on here. I'm using first person since the original work was written in first person and I want to expand my horizons. **

**Also, some, not many, things will be changed in this, derailing it from it's original form. Now, as for setting, this is after the third book, but there is no pregnant Ana. I'm saving Teddy for a latter date in this fic so there is no baby yet. That's the only thing I know I'm changing for sure. Anything else, I'll just fill you in on later when the decision is made.**

**Disclaimer: I won my writings and nothing more.**

**Angela POV**

Ever had the feeling that something amazing was going to happen in your life, but you just couldn't figure out what it was? That's how my day seemed to be starting off. I woke up, before my alarm clock, which was amazing on it's own. I got ready for school on time. And I even managed to look in the mirror and not hate the preppy uniform as much today as I did any other day. Private schools, always have the worst uniforms. I wish I was in public school. And still, after that, I managed to brush and straiten my hair just like I like it, without getting irritated and throwing it in a ponytail. Yup, today was going too good so far. That had to be a sign.

After I was done getting ready, I headed downstairs to see what I could find for breakfast before I had to make it to the bus stop. Riding the bus was boring but stealing my moms car was becoming too risky, especially since school security knows I'm only 13, so pulling up in in a car might not be smart.

Speaking of the devil. "Mom, could you at least go and pass out in your own room?" Once again, she was asleep on the couch in a drunken stupor.

She had gone out last night, much like every night since I was born. I stayed in my room once I found out she wasn't home and locked my door. If my mom went out, that tends to mean she wasn't coming home alone and not all of her boy-toys are friendly and then some are too friendly.

"Ebony Grimm, would you please go to your own room? Irresponsible adult doesn't really fit in with the decor down here." I never got in the habit of calling my mother 'Mom' too much. I always switched between that and her regular name, It depended on how responsible I felt she was being at the moment.

"You don't have to worry about her Ms. Grimm. I'll make sure that your mother is taken care of."

I looked up to see Shyla, my mom's friend, coming from one of the guest rooms we have. Our apartment isn't too big. It's 3 bedroom and 2 bathroom with a nice enough kitchen. Shyla helped us find it. She lives on the floor below us, but loves to crash here from time to time. I would have at one point thought to extend the offer for her to move in if she wasn't as bad a drunk as my mom. I don't need two of those on my hands.

"Thanks Shy." I smile. "Another long night?" I head into kitchen to pour some cereal for myself.

"Yea. Your mom turned up last night. She got drunk and danced on stage at the club." Shy chuckled, like it was funny. Kind of pathetic that 2 adults were acting this way. "Your hair looks very pretty today. No tom-boy today?" Shy asked.

She always commented on how I only looked semi like a girl if I was going to school, since any other time I could be found in basketball shorts and T-shirts. My mom used to try and dress me up when I was smaller. She always commented on how I had inherited her dark brown hair, but my eyes were a light gray and could almost appear silver. She said it made me look mysterious and beautiful. I never saw that. No one else in my family had gray eyes so I always felt weird, but then again, I didn't know my dad, so I couldn't say the same for his family. My eyes must have been his-whoever he was.

"My hair decided to like me today. So don't get used to this." I said and dug into my bowl of Golden Grahams.

Shyla sighed and ran her hands through her long, strawberry blonde, hair. She had brown eyes that seemed a lot nicer than she actually was. "You're a girl. You should carry yourself better."

_So I can attract lame guys and be a slut like you? _"I'll pass."

"Whatever." she waved me off and returned to her room, closing the door behind her. Guess that meant she was probably still going to be here when school let out.

Finishing my breakfast I headed out the door and made my in the direction of the school. I usually rode the bus, but standing in one place did not sound appealing to me at the moment, so walking a few blocks-or 20- wouldn't be so bad right now. Besides, I was early, I could spare the time.

I lived on what could be considered the, upper class part of Seattle. It wasn't rich, but it was just above middle class. My mom had managed to move us out this way when husband number 3 decided to get big and hit her. Thanks to me, they were divorced within the next few months and his ass was behind bars for domestic violence, not before I kicked his ass of course and claimed self defense. I am skilled martial artist, so it counted as defense. I just happened to be able to defend better than he could fight.

Being the gold digger Ebony is, he was loaded and she took almost everything. The rest speaks for itself. New apartment, new car, new school, and new life for me. Her, not so much. The drinking and partying is probably never going to stop. I'm more her mom than she is mine, which has it's benefits on some days. I don't have rules and curfews like everyone else and as long as I'm doing anything to bring negative attention of the law to myself, she doesn't give too much of a damn about how I spend my days and nights.

By the time I started paying attention to what I was doing again, I had already walked more than half the way to school. Today was so nice today, I was almost considering not even going to school. My grades were good enough to where I wouldn't really suffer and it's not like anyone would say anything. Who were they going to call, my mom? Yeah good luck with that.

I stepped into one of the McDonald's I was passing and took a seat at the booth, pulling out my phone. Let's see what the gang was up to today and how they were feeling school wise.

**Group Text**

How about we skip out on class today and hang? -Angela

I am so down and was just about to suggest the same thing -Stacy

Where are we hanging? I have a math test today. -Kyle

Who cares, Not like you're going to pass it anyway. -Zane

GREAT! So, let's all meet at the mall! -Angela

I put my phone away and left, heading in the opposite direction. I still had the feeling that something more was going to happen today and I'm not sure what it is, but I guarantee I wasn't going to find it at that stuffy old school.

The mall was kind of lame in the morning, since it was filled to the top with old people all trying to get in their exercise. But, it was an ok spot to meet, since the mall security didn't really beef up til about lunch time. So we could meet up, get in and get out before they tried to grab us for playing hooky.

I scanned the area and spotted Zane and Stacy near the fountain. Stacy was the same age as me and we had known each other for about a year now. We met after I moved and she welcomed me into the neighborhood and we became quick friends. There was a group of girls that used to bully her before I showed up, but I act as her guard sometimes, so I beat them up and they never bothered her again. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but she wears glasses and pigtails. Kind of nerdy, but in a cute way.

Zane is older than us, He's 15 and turning 16 in the fall. He's going to be a freshman before all of us and he acts so high and mighty because of it too. But, Zane is probably the coolest guy I have ever met. He's not a dick like other guys and he's always ready to have your back and risk his own skin for his friends. He's definitely someone that's it's more beneficial to have with you than against you. He's taller than me and has this messy brown hair with bangs that hand in his face sometimes. His eyes are green and look mega intense.

"Hey you guys. Where is Kyle?" I ask as I walk over to the both of them. Stacy sighs. "He's probably going to be late as usual." I smile back and nod. It's so obvious to me that she has been crushing on him for like, ever.

"I don't think he's coming." Zane speaks up. "His dad has been getting on his ass about his grades and I doubt he's blowing that math test. He was studying all night for it."

"Well, that's unusual. I didn't even know he knew how to study." I laugh. Kyle was always sleeping in his classes and late for them, so his grades weren't the best. He was getting away with it for a while, until his dad got back from the army and found out he had been acting out while he was gone. Needless to say, we don't see much of him anymore. "Just another reason why I am lucky to only have a mom." I say.

"You get good grades anyway. It's not like that would be a problem if you did have a dad." Stacy says. She has both of her parents and they almost never clash over anything. She lied a few years back and pretended to be 'depressed' and they sent her to a shrink who gave her a prescription for some great drugs and got her parents off of her back. She's young and they don't want to contribute to her adolescent turmoil and be the cause of her to suicide. She gets away with almost everything now and is almost untouchable as me, only, they draw the line at her curfew and she can never get around it.

"Well, we're here. So what are we doing today?" Zane asked. He hated just sitting around and doing nothing.

"How about he head over to the 'other' side of town and hang there?" Like I said, we stayed on the upper side of time, but it wasn't the rich side, which was where it was the easiest to move around not be bothered by cops for not being in school. And all of the stores there were fancy and the people were too into themselves to pay attention and see if you were stealing anything.

Stacy and Zane stood to follow me. Guess it was settled. We were mingling with the rich folk today.

**Ana POV **

I groaned as I heard the sound of the alarm clock next to me going off. I hated using the damn thing and what it meant. Christian was on a business trip in London and wouldn't be back until later today. He usually woke before me and made sure I was up in time for work, but looks like that wasn't happening today.

I sat up and stretched, pressing the off button on the offending noise. Why couldn't my husband be here to wake me up with his morning fuckery like usual? What I wouldn't give to have Christian wrap his arms around me right now and tell me how much he wished we could just miss work and stay in bed together. Well, he could, but I couldn't. I had too many manuscripts to get through at the office and a few meetings today. Such is the life of a working woman. I smiled. At times, taking him up on his offer to just stay home and not work seemed tempting.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower, dressing in a pair of slacks and a white blouse. Instead of heels, I chose a nice pair of flats, not feeling too flashy today. I made my way into the kitchen where Gail was already moving around.

"What would you like for breakfast Mrs. Grey?" she asks.

I take a seat at the island. "I'll just take some toast and jam. I'm not too hungry." Gail got right to work on my breakfast while I pulled out my phone. I had to say, it was nice not having Christian glare at me and demand I eat more. Not everything was bad about him leaving.

I checked to see if I had any missed calls or text from him. Usually, I would be checking my email, but I had decided to switch from a blackberry to an Iphone a while back. Christian didn't approve of the switch at first, but I won him over with the compelling argument of Iphones looked better and could be better accessorized. With an argument like that, coming from a girl, who could say no, right?

My food was placed on the table in front of me, just as a message appeared from Mr. Grey himself. I thanked Gail for the food and proceeded to open and read it.

**Christian: **I miss you and can't wait to see you tonight baby. Make sure you eat breakfast also. A FULL breakfast.

I wanted to laugh. Even miles away he was the same man I loved. I ate and sent back m reply.

**Ana: **I also can't wait to see you tonight. I miss sleeping in your arms. And what exactly do you mean when you say FULL?

I finished my toast and stood up to go and grab the rest of my things for work. Sawyer would be waiting for me soon. As always, Christian had taken Taylor with him. She grabbed her bags and met Sawyer outside, climbing into the back of the car.

**Christian: ** I mean a real breakfast and not just toast. Don't try me Mrs. Grey.

Ana smiled. And sent her reply.

**Ana**: And here I've already eaten my toast and am now on my way to work. I promise to make up for it with lunch so stow that twitchy palm Mr. Grey.

I make it to work with plenty of time to spare. I always did say that Sawyer had a bit of racer in him. If there was a speed limit, he just had to push it, even just for a bit to get it out of his system. His little speeding habit was our own personal secret. God forbid Christian find out and accuse the poor boy of putting me in harms way or something of the sort.

As soon as I get into my office and sit down, my work phone is ringing and I can only guess who that might be. Either Sawyer called him or his staling was just that good.

"Hello Mr. Grey." I answer. I can already tell that Christian is smirking at me from the other side. "And how are you Mrs. Grey?" he responds. This is always how our mornings go when he's away on a business trip. He calls and texts and emails me like a high school boy in love. I smile because I know, as annoying as it sometimes is, I will never tire of it.

"I'm fine. How are things in London?" "Cloudy like always and as stuffy as ever." I laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard of a sunny day there." "That's because they simply don't exist here."

Our conversation carried on for the nest 10 minutes with me asking him how the trip and meeting was going. He wold ask me how things were on my end and then Mr. 50 Shades would appear and bark some orders like stay safe, eat right, do this and that. If there was anything to control, Christian would find a way to do. I'm awaiting the day where he tells me I'm breathing incorrectly. I giggle at the image that brings up in my head.

"And what is so funny?" Christian asks. I can hear the mock hurt in his voice.

"Just you my dear husband, whom I miss dearly." I smile.

"I really can't wait to see you baby. I've got something special planned for you."

Kinky fuckety? "And what would that be? Should I be dressing up or dressing down for this?" My inner self was hoping dressing down.

"Dressing up and then I'll handle the dressing down."

I was about to reply when there was a knock at my office door. Looks like our morning talk was lasting longer than usual. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm at work and really should start doing some." I say. "Not all of us can jet set off to London whenever we want."

Christian gives me and uncharacteristic scoff. "Don't give me that. You work because you want to, not because you have to."

He was right. I couldn't bare sitting at home all day and just waiting for him and I wasn't the type of wife to pass my time with shopping on his dime. I needed to feel useful and somewhat independent and considering who my husband was, work was the only independence I was gonna get. "I know and you never cease to not remind me of that. I will see you later tonight ok?"

"Of course. I and my twitchy palm will be there."

I smirk. "Silver balls too?"

"Silver balls too." he replies.

We say our goodbyes and I hang up, having a new reason for wanting to get through this day and hurry and see my husband. He really was insatiable and I just couldn't get enough. There was another knock at the door. "Come in." I had almost forgotten.

My secretary, Tia, came in and smiled at me. She had always thought that me and Christian were the cutest relationship she had ever seen; even when we were arguing. She knew that I spent the first few minutes of my morning talking with him whenever he was away.

"I'm sorry to bother you." she apologized. I put my hand up to stop her. "You're never a bother." I say. Tia was very good at her work and thorough. She could probably run things perfectly in my absence and only tended to bother me when it was of the utmost importance.

"Mr. Klark is insisting that you meet with him concerning his manuscript. I tried to diffuse the situation, but he is personally asking for you this time and not taking no as an answer." she said.

I mentally sighed. This was not how I wanted to start my day. Mr. Klark had been throwing manuscript after manuscript my way and none of them seemed worth publishing. The man just didn't give up. I had read everything from fantasy to sci-fi, to mystery, and horror from that man. Seriously, did he just go home and write a new book every time one was rejected?

"Just have him wait in the meeting room. I'll get to him."

Tia smiled. "Deciding to tackle this head on Mrs. Grey?" She knew that the man had been a thorn in my side for a while now. She never asked why I didn't have him escorted from the property. Tia was aware of my need to handle my business separate from my husband and if I had to have anyone forcefully removed, Christian would know about it in seconds and be here in minutes. Not something I wanted to deal with; EVER.

"I might as well. He won't stop if I don't."

And thus my day officially began.

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, but I'm gonna end it here for you guys. Like I said, this fic is mine and not the original work, so there will be some things different and the time line and some events may not line up with the book. Yes, I have read the entire trilogy, but I still like to change things around sometimes to fit my needs to please don't be mega picky about trivial things like that. Just R&R and let me know what you think. CYA**


End file.
